


Scent of You - Chris Evans Imagine

by captainofherheart



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom
Genre: F/M, chris evans imagines, chris evans lemons, chris evans nsfw, chris evans rpf, chris evans smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 10:18:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14042094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainofherheart/pseuds/captainofherheart
Summary: Chris Evans has a sexy way of relieving stress before an appearance.  NSFW (fingering, graphic language)





	Scent of You - Chris Evans Imagine

Imagine you’re in a relationship with Chris (or Sebastian).  No one knows but your inner circles; you’ve both worked hard to keep it away from the prying eyes of the paparazzi.  You attend appearances with him, but prefer to watch from the crowd outside and then be by his side inside.

He’s nervous; anxiety before an event is always a given for him. To help relax beforehand and take his mind off of the pressure, he likes to seduce you.  It’s a game to him, the high of being naughty and the possibility of getting caught is like an elixir for him. If it’s an indoor party, he may sneak you into a private room. This time, however, you’re en route to a venue for a premiere and alone in the backseat of a limo.

He kisses you passionately, almost as soon as the car starts to move and the privacy glass is up. His hands roam all over your body.  His fingers find their way beneath the skirt of your dress where he discovers you didn’t wear any panties, and are already wet and craving him.  This was an added surprise for him because you could tell, before leaving, that he was going to need a bit of sexy distraction and you didn’t want to waste a minute.

He runs a finger up and down your folds, then, masterfully, works your clit, heightening your arousal before sinking his middle finger deep within you.  After a few slow thrusts, he adds his ring finger to your heated core and immediately begins to fuck you with them; pulsing them when they’re in to the hilt and then expertly stroking your g-spot.

He watches you; enjoying the way your body writhes; the way your breathing changes. Making you feel good is all he needs in order to shake off the jitters and feel in control again.

You kiss him hungrily as he works his magic, bringing you to the edge quickly. He swallows your cries of ecstasy, smothering the whimpers and moans with his mouth.  Knowing that there’s someone just a few feet away only amplifies the rush.

You cum hard, the muscles of your inner walls clenching around his fingers as you lose control.  When you’re thoroughly spent, he withdraws them slowly and proceeds to suck each finger individually into his mouth; his lust filled blue eyes staring into yours.  He closes them briefly and moans, enjoying the flavor that is uniquely yours.

He extends the fingers to you and you wrap your lips around them, tasting yourself. You twirl your tongue around his long middle finger and suck as if it were his cock. You want to make sure he knows exactly what’s waiting for him when he’s finished tonight. You see the twitch in his suit pants and can’t wait until you can free his dick and return the favor.

At the event, you remain behind the scenes, watching from a distance, as he enthralls his interviewer and adoring public - always the utmost professional.  

You can’t help the naughty smirk that comes across your face when he spots you in the crowd and casually brings his fingers to his mouth, ghosting them near his nose.  He’s washed his hands, since the interlude, but it’s his little secret signal to you. He swears there’s a remnant, a lingering aroma, that he can capture and use to calm and center himself.  It gives his brain the outlet it needs from all the chaos and craziness and you are more than happy to help in any way you can.

 


End file.
